Finding her Soul
by Rising Legends
Summary: IT has been one year since Sephiroth was killed....and she has died. But when a package comes for Cloud, it may be hs chance to get her back in his love life. Fantasy and Romance included too. Final Fantasy 8, 9, and 10 are the crossovers.


(I don't own Final Fantasy )

Chapter 1: The Package

knock knock

It has been one year sine they have beaten Sephiroth .

knock knock bang

Cloud stares out the window, leaning against the wall. He sighs with depression. Sure, they have beaten the all powerful Sephiroth……….but………it would never bring _her _back……

knock knock bang bang bang

Cloud holds a yellow flower in his hand. The flower he saved from the ruins of the blooming church. The only remaining one.

"…………Why……?"

"Knock Knock , GOD DAMMIT!!!!"

Cloud jerks a little and turns around. It was Barret. He looked pretty damn angry.

"What's up with you?" Cloud asked cluelessly. "What's up with me?! What's up with you, you fucking deafhole?!!" Barret shouted. " You would answer the fuckin' door I knocked and banged for like…I dunno….5 minutes about!!!"

"…………….." Cloud did not respond. He just went back to staring out the window. Barret then realized what was wrong. "………..Sorry, man. " Barret said, meaning it. "……Whatever, Barret" Cloud said. He turns over to Barret. " So what's up anyway?" " Well, come with me, man." Barret walks out the door. "……." Cloud follows Barret. What was going on? Where was Barret taking him?

Barret took him to Tifa's house. Cloud was surprised. Everyone was there. Tifa, Red XIII, Cait Sith, Cid, Yuffie, Vincent……why? " Hey Cloud!" Tifa said. "Hey Tifa." Cloud responded. "….why is everyone here?" "Tell the spiked haired blondie watchya' got, Tifa" Cid said, taking a cig out to puff on.

" Well, you know how I receive your mail, right?" Tifa asked. "Yeah………………" Cloud said, almost like in a "duh" tone. " Well, I received some package that was addressed to you. But there was no sender on it. I was kind of scared." Tifa takes out a package and hands it to Cloud. Cloud takes it and looks at it over and over. She was right. "Oh, gawd! This is sooooooo boring!!!" Yuffie cried out, in her usual complaining tone. " I mean, come on, Tifa! What if they just forgot to write it, ok?!" "Like that would be usual…." Vincent said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed..

"Yo, maybe it's a damn bomb that the fuckin' bitches of Shinra sent!!" Barret said. " I'm gonna--"

"Cloud, what do you think?" Red XIII said. "Hmm………." Cloud said. "…It can be dangerous…." "Like hell it ain't!!!" Cid shouted at Cloud. " Shh!!! Quiet! Cait Sith hissed, then jumped over to Cloud. " Maybe I should try to read a fortune on the package." Everyone stares at Cait Sith. They knew his fortune telling skills were unreliable. "….Or not….." "…….Maybe……" Cloud started. "…maybe…we should open it….But first…" Cloud shakes the box. His hand heats the white sticker on the front. Everyone gasps. "…What?" Cloud was clueless. "There's words on that white sticker." Vincent pointed out. _ What?!_ Cloud thought. _There wasn't before….._ . Cloud looks at the box. He eye widened. "What does it say, Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"_Her soul would be found in what might be your death…………"_ Cloud was shocked. This must have been from---

"Sephiroth…………."

Cloud clutched his fist. How much he couldn't stand him. "DAMN!!!!" Cloud's fist met the wall, so hard. It almost broke. "That gay piece of shitface?! Shit, wasn't he suppose to be DEAD?!!" Bar ret shouted. "……………………" No one responded. Sephiroth……..was alive…..?….Or not? Cloud breathes heavily. "…..He must…" Tifa hesitates. "…He must be talking…..about…"

"Aeris….."

Everyone looked at Cloud. Cloud slowly left the wall. He stared down at the package. "….."

"….Is…anyone hungry?" Tifa says, trying to lighten the mood.

"I am!"

"Sure!"

"Yay!!!"

Tifa stares at cloud for a few seconds. Then she hurries to the kitchen. _Poor Cloud….._Tifa thought._ Having to face this………………..no……pity for us…..were all facing this…….._Tifa gets some cookies out.

Riiiiiip

Tifa looks up and gasp. Cloud was opening to the package. Tifa ran into the living room, forgetting about the cookies.

" Hey!" Cid said. " Where's the damn food?! I need my fucking energy,, god dammit!" Tifa ignores Cid's rudeness. "Cloud!" Tifa said. " Are you sure this is ok?!" "Yes, Tifa" Cloud replies quietly. " I am….more than ever…sure…I'll…..bring…..Aeris back………."

RIP RIP RIIIPPP

"Geez, takes that long to open a heck of a package?" Yuffie says, bored. Red XIII gets into a attack position, in case it was dangerous. So does Vincent, Tifa, and Barret.

RIP

Cloud throws the last piece on the floor. What is left is one white box with a black lid on it. "Ok, Aeris…………" Cloud says. !!" He opens the lid and closes his eyes. Nothing happens. "Hm?" Cloud looks. There are 4 flowers. Different colors, different kinds. "We got all freaked out for this?!" Cid complains. " Yeah, Cid's right! What a waste!" Yuffie complains along. " Stop babbling, you two." Cait Sith says. "Looks can be deceiving." Cloud stares down. "…………" He touches the first flower. It starts glowing. "Wha?!" Red XIII wailed out. The room gets bright. _It feels like something trying to suck us in!_ Cloud thought. "Everyone!" Cloud shouts. "Hold on!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everything blacks out.

"….ugh…"

"..hm?"

"…huh…?"

"Oh, you're awake!"

"……."

"Or not….."

Cloud finally has the strength to open his eyes. When he opens his eyes, he sees a man with a red vest and glasses. "……?" "Good! Awake!" the man said, and puts his hands on his hips and beds down. " Weird thing you'll just appear on the floor around here. Never seen you before either."

"………." Cloud slowly straightens up. He looks around. It seemed that he was in an infirmary somewhere. He looks over a the man. The man is fixing his glasses. "…um...excuse me, sir." Cloud quietly says. "Hm?!" the man turns and adjusts his glasses. Then he looks at Cloud. " I'm sorry. What is it?" "….What is this place?" Cloud asks. "The infirmary. Don't you know?" The man said in a "duh" tone. "…I know that." Cloud gets a "tch, stupid" look in his eyes staring at the man. "Oh! How silly of me!" The man exclaimed slapping his head. " My apologies. I forgot you weren't from here!"

".…Are you going to answer my question?" Cloud cocked an eyebrow, waiting.

"Well…………"

The man puts a smile on his face.

"Welcome to Balamb Garden!!!"


End file.
